


Nightmares

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: McHanzo week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Comfort, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017, and feeling sorry for one another, blood mentioning second chapter, humor at the end, they are bringing up their past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Nightmares are what brought the two together, and it is the thing that they understand of one another that no one else does. When one is afflicted with nightmares, the other is always there. This night is no different.Days 1 and 4 for McHanzo week.





	1. Chapter 1

Quiet footsteps were heard behind the cowboy as he exhaled smoke from his cigarillo. The air was cool, but the humidity was brutal even at night. He kept his gaze toward the ocean as he took another drag. The sky was clear, and despite everything was comfortable. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants that were just thrown on when he woke up. A warmth was felt on his side as someone pressed against his arm, a head resting on his shoulder.

“You too?” a quiet voice asked.

“Yeah,” a slow nod accompanied the affirmation. “Quiet the pair aren’t we?” A chuckle came from McCree, there was no humor in it, used to keep the mood light, hoping that his partner wouldn’t start questioning what lead him to the balcony in the middle of the night for a smoke. They both knew what it was. Even after all of the years between them, the years spent not doing the things that were causing the nightmares seemed pointless since they still happen.

The shorter male produced two glasses and poured a clear liquid in his glass, and a honey brown in the one meant for the cowboy. Jesse turned toward hims slightly, the other not even looking at him as he spoke. “You don’t have to try to hide from me Jesse, I understand. I just,” there was a pause as the assassin looked at the glass in his hand, the moonlight making his features appear sharper, as he considered what to say. “I just didn’t want to be alone with my thoughts.”

“Yeah, thinkin’s one hell of a bitch ain’t it Han?” There was a hum accompanied by a small nod from Hanzo, confirming the sentiment. The cowboy shifted, wrapping an arm around the archer, rubbing his side in comfort. “You okay?”

“I will be.”

“Darlin’ I know that, I’m askin’ if you’re okay now.” The archer looked down and bit his lip, inhaling slowly. The slightest shake of his head was seen as he tried to move away from McCree and hug himself. The cowboy let him go, putting out his cigarillo and took the shot of whiskey that he had been provided, and simply waited for his partner to start talking.

“I keep waiting,” he started quietly, taking a long pause, no doubt choosing his words carefully as to make sure his point was made. “I keep waiting for the day that you decide that you were wrong in your assessment of my worth and character. For you to see that I am truly a heartless monster who deserves no love from you, or anyone. I am attached to you in ways I have never been attached to anyone else. I love you with my body and soul Jesse, but I feel as if I am nothing compared to the warmth and beauty to bring to this world. You are the sun, and I am….”

“The moon. Still just as beautiful, as the Sun, but in it’s own special way,” Jesse interrupted causing Hanzo to pause and turn to face him confused. He opened his mouth, but Jesse simply raised his hand, waiting for the small dip of Hanzo’s head to allow him to continue. “The moon is shrouded with mystery. Yeah, there’s legends and shit about the moon werewolves, vampires, it gives the moon a bad name. However, at the end of the day, lookin’ at it gives me a sense of peace I ain’t never felt before. It’s a reassurance that I lived through another day, another day where I can return to your arms.” He took a step toward the archer and pulled him into a hug. “Don’ forget, I’ve done bad shit too. I keep waitin’ for the day you see me as a heartless killer too and leave.”

Hanzo jerked and looked at him with pain in his eyes. Appalled at even the thought that Jesse had proposed. “I would never,” he whispered. “Jesse, in battle you have to be emotionless in order to do what is needed, I understand. I have lived my entire life training to be an assassin. I know you have to separate in order to survive.”

“Then you should understand the same of me. I know that the Hanzo that scares me shitless when he summons the dragons,” he gently ran his hand over the tattoo on the archer’s arm before tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear, “ain’t the same Hanzo I am holdin’ in my arms at the end of the day. An’ I hope that the Jesse McCree with the $60 million bounty and a look that could kill, is a different Jesse McCree that you hold close to your heart every moment of every day.”

“He is,” Hanzo assured reaching up and cupping Jesse’s cheek. The cowboy leaned into it and smiled at Hanzo before leaning down and lightly kissed the archer. They stood there, gently kissing and holding the other close.

“Now, if what brought you out here is anythin’ that brought me out here, you ain’t going back.” Hanzo looked down at their feet and nodded. “That ain’t bad Hanz, Come-on, let’s go sit down together in that spot you like.” Hanzo smiled and gathered their drinks.

“Thank you Jesse,” he mumbled quietly as they walked hand in hand.

“It ain’t a thing. We’re here together for each other.” Jesse gently rubbed his back as they walked.

They walked to the roof and sat down together, legs dangling off of the side of the roof, looking up at the stars. Drinks were flowing freely, both of them drinking enough to dull the pain of the nightmares of their past, but not enough to be completely inebriated. They both relaxed and leaned against one other.

“Ya know, never thought that I would find someone like you Hanzo….Thank-you.” Hanzo scoffed as he finished his drink. He set the glass down to the side.

“It is I who should thank you Jesse. If it weren’t for the hand you gave me when I came here to redeem myself, there is a chance I wouldn’t be here. I would have left after a few months. You, and your warm nature is what convinced me to stay. You made me feel welcome when no one else, aside from Genji, did. You didn’t pressure me in joining, and you allowed me to come out at my own pace and joined me in areas you knew you could get me out of my shell.” Jesse shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, well…once I saw ya I couldn’t just let ya just leave. Sure Genji wasn’t happy ‘bout the whole thing but I figured he’d get over it, you’re a grown man who can go get what you want when you want. I didn’t expect ya to swing this way, but I ain’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.” Hanzo looked at him confused. “I ain’t about to say no when you said you were interested in my body.” Hanzo scoffed and shook his head.

“You were quite charming.”

“Damn straight I was.”

“Oh you’re straight? My bad.” He moved to get up. McCree simply wined and hugged him close around the middle, causing the archer to laugh as he leaned against him, looking toward the horizon as the sun came up. It was a new day, with new opportunities, and a warm man to have them with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's Nightmares for Day 4 Red || Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Lots of mentionings of blood.
> 
> Also this is so similar to the first chapter that I decided to just add it here as another chapter. Enjoy!

Red.

Blood. Blood of his enemies wasn’t something that scared him. If anything, that soothed him since that meant one less person to threaten him, or anyone else he held close. No, it was the blood of those he was fighting with that scared him.

Images of his allies, friends, lovers even dying at his hands are what kept him up at night. Tonight, was no different.

Whenever he closed his eyes, all he saw was the beautiful face of his lover, covered in the dark red blood that kept him alive. He woke up practically screaming his name. So, like every night this happens, he gently got out of bed, leaving him behind to sleep soundly.

There were days where he questioned why he had allowed himself to get closer to him. Why he allowed himself to grow fond of the man he shared a bed with, shared battles and secrets with. No answer to satisfy him ever came to mind. He wouldn’t call it a mistake, the thought hurt him too much. Still, he couldn’t help but to feel as if he was going to be the next one to leave.

He was leaning against the railing of the balcony of their hotel room, a cigarillo between his fingers as he looked down at the city below him, casually blowing smoke into the sky. His heart pounding in his chest, as his stomach churned in worry.

“Jesse?” came his quiet voice as he gently ran his hand along his back.

“Hey Hanzo,” Jesse responded quietly leaning into him.

“Are you okay?” They were long since asking if the other had a nightmare, they knew the look on each other’s face when it came to what caused them to leave the bed in the middle of the night. “Do you want to talk about it?” His face was gentle, soft. The care Hanzo had in Jesse was too much for the gunslinger. Every time he saw the worry in his face, he was reminded of the nightmares. Blood streaming down his face as he weakly reached for Jesse.

“I’m fine,” Jesse said trying to seem like it was true despite it being a lie. Hanzo frowned and hugged the gunslinger.

“It’s okay if you’re not. Would you like to talk about what troubles you?” There was a pause, Jesse avoiding the look of his lover. “It was about me dying wasn’t it?” Wide eyed Jesse turned on him, shocked, scared even that Hanzo knew. The archer shrugged. “You talk in your sleep. You’ve mentioned it a few times when I would come in late from a mission, or awakened by my own nightmares. Jesse, you are not going to hurt me.”

“How can you be sure Hanzo? I have done some shit in my life. I have _killed_ people who I used to call friends in cold blood. I don’ wanna to that to you.”

“And that’s why you won’t,” Hanzo responded confidently as he turned to face the cowboy with nothing but confidence in his face. “Jesse McCree you are the best shot in Overwatch, aside from me possibly, and I have complete confidence that a stray shot will not hit me, that if I do meet my end by the end of your gun it will be because I deserved it. I have no intentions of turning back to my old ways of having no allegiances and not caring who dies as long as I get out of there first, but you will not hurt me.”

“Hanzo-“

“Jesse,” he interrupted. “You were the one brave enough to run into a collapsing building before I even asked you out. You were always the first one I saw waking up after I got injured in the field. You will not hurt me.” His hand moves to hold Jesse’s face. “You have done bad, as have I, but that doesn’t change what we have right here, right now. We are two men wary from the dark hard lives we have lived for far too long. We needed someone who understands what we have gone through in order to truly know how to handle situations like this. Our hands are stained red with blood, ours, allies, and enemies alike, but that doesn’t make me think any less of you, and you have assured me that you don’t think any less of me.”

Jesse took Hanzo’s hand and pressed a kiss into his palm, and then each individual finger. He held it close to his cheek as he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. “Your hands aren’t red Hanzo,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“Your hands, they’re blue.”

“I don’t understand? Is this one of your American phrases?” A chuckle came from Jesse as he lightly shook his head.

“No. What I mean is, your hands are calming. They keep me grounded and help me return to the now, to return to you.” He looked deep into Hanzo’s eyes as he said this. His voice grew quieter the more he spoke. “There’ve been times where I have my nightmares, and these ripples of blue happen, disrupt the chaos and then you step out.” Hanzo turned away and blushed lightly. “Han…I love you.”

“And I love you Jesse.” Jesse pulled Hanzo into a light kiss, his heart finally settling and his nerves finally unwinding. “I know normally we don’t go back asleep, but the mission today wore me out. Will you at least lay with me?”

“Darlin’ I’ll do better, I’ll go back to sleep with ya.”

The archer smiled and took his hand, leading him back to the bedroom and pushed himself close into the cowboy’s chest. The red serape was draped over the both of them, Hanzo’s blue tattoo wrapped over it as they both fell back asleep.

This time, as the gunslinger dreamt, blue was the dominant color. Hanzo dressed in a blue that Jesse thought looked best on him as he walked toward him to give him a loving kiss under branches of a cherry blossom tree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it I am glad you did! If you want to follow me and my shenanigans, I am Caliginous-Confused on tumblr. and @CaliginousZack on twitter.


End file.
